


Textual Attraction

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [49]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Editor Jensen, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, Sexting, Writer Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen's stuck in an extremely boring meeting. Jared knows just what to do. Sequel to "Wordplay."





	

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Are you busy?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Nothing that can’t wait. Why?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I need you to copy down my will.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Let me guess: you’re in a meeting with Mark?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Both Marks, and I am going to cease breathing from boredom in approximately 15 minutes, so I’ve gotta do this fast. 

Ah, hell, you just get everything. Including my remaining $25,000 of student loan debt. Have fun with that.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I need to know where you rented that suit I like, so I can have you buried in it.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Gatsby’s Menswear.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Did you pick that just for the name, lit major?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
…  
…  
…  
Maaaayyybe.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I hated that book.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Philistine.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
The characters were just such assholes.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
That’s the *point*, dropout. It’s a much better book if you pick up on the subtext that Nick’s in love with Gatsby and insanely jealous of Daisy, and Jordan’s a (mutual) beard.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Shit, yeah, I bet it would be! Sadly, I read it in tenth grade and that totally slipped by me.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’ll lend you my lit class copy. I have a first edition that no one is getting their hands on ever. I want to be buried with that, too.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s just a book.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Blasphemy! Just for that, I’m gonna fucking haunt you when I die.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
So, in ten minutes, then?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s only been five minutes? Christ, it feels like an hour.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I know how to make the time go faster…

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Why isn’t there an emoji for ‘one eyebrow raised?’ I’d use the shit out of that.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You should suggest that to who/whatever designs those things.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’ll have to find out. Anyway, what were you gonna say?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Have phone/text sex with me.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I…have never done that before.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You edit fucking gay erotica! How have you never had phone sex?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
*Edit*, not *write*. There’s a huge fucking difference. 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s not that hard. I am, but it’s not.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Oh, you are, huh?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Yeah, and I’m home alone. Well, except for the dogs.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re not gonna masturbate in front of your dogs.

…Are you?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m at my desk and they’re sleeping in the living room.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re at your desk, huh? Were you working?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
And what if I was?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
What were you writing about?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I was writing about Cade saving Ethan from the hunters. Ethan was just about to show his gratitude.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
In the usual way, I presume?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Not exactly. Ethan’s *so* grateful that he’s even willing to rim Cade.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Rimming, huh? That’s a new one for you.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Spicing it up a little. ;-P

…There’s honestly not much left that I haven’t done. I’ve gotta find some new kinks.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You want some help with that?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’d rather have some help getting off, if you wanna know the fucking truth. Christ, you are *terrible* at this.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s my first time! You take the fucking lead then, O Knowledgeable One.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Well, I’m at my desk, leaning back in the chair, with my sweatpants pulled down and my thick, rigid cock in my hand. I swipe the pad of my thumb over the tip, brushing off a bead of precome that welled up while you were talking about my fucking career.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
How can you be both sexy and condescending in the same text message?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You, all right? I learned it from watching YOU!

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Oh my God, you’re a fucking dork. Who watched way too much TV in the eighties.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Quit changing the subject. What would you do to me if you were here, watching me stroke my hot, heavy cock?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’d probably push your hand away so I could do it myself. Your cock just looks so amazing when it’s all hot and flushed and full. I could write odes about your fucking cock, Jay. 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m gonna hold you to that, you know.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Now who’s changing the subject?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Sorry. I’m jerking myself off right now. Hard, from the bottom of the shaft right up to the head. I’m imagining that it’s your hand, that you’re the one making me feel this fucking good. Like I’m floating, almost. Head in the clouds.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Are you breathing? That doesn’t sound erotic, it sounds like you’re suffocating. Or high.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m high, all right. High on endorphins. My hair is damp with sweat, it’s hanging into my eyes and I keep having to push it out of the way so I can see my phone. I’m so hot. Hot for *you*. 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I wish I was there right now.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
What would you do if you were?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’d tell you how fucking gorgeous you look when you’re all sweaty and panting for me. It’s so fucking manly I can practically taste the testosterone. You look like one of the ancient Olympic athletes. They competed naked, you know.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
They did? Somehow I’m not surprised. They were the original hedonists.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
They were indeed. I’m impressed.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m close to coming. I’m still pumping hard, long fingers wrapped around my cock, which is probably flushed just as crimson as my face. I can feel sweat dripping down my throat into the hollow between my neck and chest. I wish you were here to lick it off. 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Yeah, me too. I would kiss the hollow of your throat and then graze my teeth over it just lightly enough to make you gasp, but not to leave a mark.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’d let you leave a mark. I work from home, remember? Who’s gonna see it?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Just me. And let’s keep it that way.

b>Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)  
That’s one thing I really can’t do to myself.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I would come over, but I'm slipping into a coma and I won't be able to drive.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
How long is your meeting supposed to last?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Another fucking hour.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m not even interesting enough to keep you from falling into a coma? D:

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re the only thing I have to live for. But I need to be a bit more of an interactive participant.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I could send pictures.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I can’t take the chance. Beaver keeps giving me weird looks. 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You think he can see these?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
No, I think he’s just intuitive. But I really can’t afford to take the chance.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Understood. I’ll just have to make my point verbally. Luckily, that’s how I make my living, so I’m pretty good at it. ;-)

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I thought you said you were about to come?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I backed off. Wanted to make this last. 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Well, finish it off, and then you can tell me what you’d do to me.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m really close. If I didn’t need my hand to type, I’d be playing with my balls, but I don’t trust Siri’s porn writing abilities, so I’m doing every single bit of this by hand.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Impressive. Are you on your phone? ‘Cause if that’s the case, your typing is superhuman.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’ve got the wireless keyboard set up.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Ah. So you’re in front of your desk, reading on your phone, typing on a wireless keyboard with your left hand only and jacking yourself off with your right? 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Yes, and I’m going to come in, like, a second…  
…  
…  
**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
???

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Holy shit, that was intense. My fingers are shaking and it’s hard to type. That was fucking awesome! I feel so good right now, all floaty and giddy. I don’t think I should get up.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Are you sure you’re okay? I could come over and check on you—it would get me out of the death march this meeting has become.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
No, I’m fine, just a little winded. Now it’s my turn to make you feel good.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I can’t exactly whip my cock out in the middle of a staff meeting. And if I come in my dress pants, you’re paying for the dry cleaning.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re such a fucking downer.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m a pragmatist.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re a grumpy old man.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Beaver’s a grumpy old man. I’m just irascible.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re a fucking buzzkill, is what you are. You’re ruining the mood.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Sorry. I guess I don’t know when to quit.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Just let me suck your cyber-dick, you cantankerous bastard.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Ooh, look who’s busting out the five-dollar words.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I read too, you know.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Are you gonna make a move or what? Because I’m thisclose to keeling over and dying of boredom. And dehydration. I forgot my water bottle and I’ve already had two cups of coffee trying to stay upright for this goddamn thing.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Do you need me to fake an emergency call? I’m not above that.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Shit, would you? God, I will give you the biggest, most succulent blowjob of your life if you just get me out of this interminable meeting. 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Did it work?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I said it was my sister and she went into labor and her husband’s currently fighting a fire so I’m the only family she’s got in the area. So yeah, it worked.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m holding you to that blowjob thing.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m a man of my word, and I’m offended you would insinuate otherwise.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Would you just come suck my dick already?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Gimme half an hour, I want to stop home and change.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m literally setting a timer.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Oh, fuck you.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Been there, done that. Your turn now.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m getting in the car. Be there before you know it. Love you.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Love you too. Even if you are a curmudgeon.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Put down the thesaurus and get in bed already.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Geez, you’re fucking bossy.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s been a long god ammo ring. Oh, duck you, Siri!  
…  
Shit, I give up. I’ll see you in a few.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’ll be waiting naked in my bed with wine.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
